Clans (Earth-Zen)
Lots of clans reigned as Gozoku (Highly Honored Clan) over the centuries until The Elders' War happened in the year 1342. It killed off many casualties and most clans, the was top remaining clans were the Fujibana, Nobuwara, and Nagatachi. Some other clans survived but they stay low or have nothing to do with the war. Bushido are highly praised but the Shinobi aren't they are rebels of their respective schools. Bushido protect and serve while some Shinobi send a message against corporate scum like Hal Ghor! Bushido and Shinobi hate each other. Shinobi are the espionage rebel soldiers and the Bushido are soldiers of their respective city-states. Shinobi commonly have less armor than the Bushido but that helps them in lots of ways since they are more agile. Some people are split between Bushido and Shinobi and those people are hated by the Bushido and Shinobi, they are called Shabido and they usually help the poor and save people. Both Shinobi and Bushido are evil and good in their own ways but the Shabido are most righteous in their ways of heroism. '' ''All Bushido join the Fujibana Clan and all Shinobi join the Nagatachi Clan. Some Shinobi and Bushido join the Nobuwara since everyone despises the demons. Shabido usually join the Nobuwara also since they are hated by both Bushido and Shinobi, but other Shabido are on their own. Fujibana Clan Fujibana is the control clan which is hidden among most people and it seizes and controls unwanted people, it's all bushido members. The clan founder is Hideo Fujibana, he has founded the clan back in 1298 Common Era. Hideo was the ultimate Bushido back in his day. He was the general to the emperor of Pagan Jo at the time. There is a theory that Hideo left Pagan Jo and went to the Void and met Chez the Space Conqueror, but most people disregard this theory since it's so far fetched. Otherwise Hideo has passed down this clan from generations to generations in a struggle for dominance as the best Gozoku! This clan accepts members who aren't affiliated with the Nagatachi Clan. T''his clan also teaches the ways of the Bushido and train in the art of Kendo, Diskanto Training, Anawoakeru Training, and the martial art of Roku Kasai which was founded by a person with the same name back in 1295 Common Era. Any rogue members get tracked down and killed.'' Ranks (From Highest to Lowest) Genesis General Ghast Bushido Shogun Swordsman Samurai Scout Recruit Rookie Nobuwara Clan The Nobuwara were demon hunters, a split between bushido and shinobi they hunt even till this day. The clan founder is Sankakkei Nobuwara, he has founded the clan back in 1295 Common Era. Sankakkei was the irrational kid growing up. He had hard ships, he didn't mind the Bushido nor the Shinobi he respected them equally. When growing up his parents used to bicker a lot, Sankakkei found this annoying so he prayed to Chakeri to have his parents stop fighting all the time. That night his parents were killed by demons, that child got angry and found a diskanto (katana) and sliced the demons heads off. At this time Sankakkei from this point on has made a clan that has only one true intention. KILL ALL DEMONS! This clan accepts all members as long as they had proper training from the head trainers at the Clan Bases scattered throughout Pagan Jo. They learn how to fight in the martial art of Keno Yore which was founded by Sankakkei Nobuwara himself. Some clan members have the gift to sought out any demon within a fifty mile radius. Sankakkei gained this ability after killing a demon which is the only way to receive this ability. Ranks (From Highest to Lowest) Master Mind General Slaughterer Demon Hunter Beast Killer Nagatachi Clan The Nagatachi, they are bounty hunters who are shinobi and take Z Coins (Pagan Jo Universal Currency) from contractors to kill or bring back a bloodied person. When they aren't bounty hunting they hunt down the members of the Fujibana Clan because they had a long running rivalry. It was founded in the year of 1282 Common Era by Kira Nagatachi, he made the clan because of a Bushido who attacked and killed his whole entire family, he vowed to take Shinobi training and make a clan all about killing and hunting Bushido and other contracted assassinations. This Clan teaches all new members the discipline of a Nagatachi Shinobi, Stealth, Espionage, and the martial art of Shonen Ryu which was found by Hiryu Akuma in the year of 1253 Common Era. Clan members who are passed down from the royal blood have a special ability in which they can run at close to the speed of sound. All members who go rogue and work with the Fujibana get hunted down and killed. Ranks (From Highest to Lowest) Bushido Slayer Shinobi Ghost Ninja Scout Foot Soldiers